User blog:Specimen 14/Unblocked (specimen 14's side of the story)
Notes Key points will be highlighted and BOLD AND CAPITALIZED' ' Disclamer This is NOT an attack on Teacup Terry, The Wiki or anyone associated with the wiki. This is only my thoughts and if was an attack it would PROBABLY contain cussing (something I'm not very fond of on wikis) also if this where an attack it would trying to pinpoint said hypothetical user to everything they have seemed to have done wrong that is not the case here. For example in one line of dialouge I'm descbribed as "abusive" if it were an attack i would try and say that other person is abusive. Instead because this is not an attack I will put why I disagree I'm not abusive. My Side What had seemed to be a JOKE didn't set we'll with others. It started with me poking fun at iskalt ship with ben saying she was cheating on him with specimen 12. That said she had thought Warpyo or some other admin was messing with her comments. I stated that same day it was a joke and no one had tampered with her comments. i have stated in previous discussions that if it's a joke it would have either A FAULTY CLAIM OR BE MISSPELLED '''to the point were the spelling would be barely reconizable. I have also stated that I can not be trusted etc. This is once again '''ROLEPLAYING IS APART OF MY CHARACTER. However while roleplaying people seemed to have confused as that I can't be trusted and just another troll to run off. While this is not stated in any comments I have ASSUMED this because of recent events. Editing Terry's Pages etc. A tried to start up another joke by editing Terry's pages I thought she was playing along because she was also editing my page. It was not till I recieved a message from another user saying "this is not funny". seemimg rather agitated. I said I would "STOP". The next day I come on my page is edited by Teacup Terry. I had been banned for A''' 'YEAR IN LESS THAN AN HOUR WITHOUT WARNING AND FOR 60 YEARS IN LESS THAN A DAY. '''I was upset to see that on top of that it seemed that I was banned for 3.5 million years even though it said my IP adress had only been banned for 60. I wasThinking Terry was just trolling me and thinking she was to be a sore winner in a non-existant war that was a Joke. So I wished to speak to Terry about the ban and finding a post about how much people dislike specimen 14. with a user saying "'I'll LAUGH IF HE EVER GOES TO HELL". the user claimed it to only be roleplaying but I don't about that. i had later come across a comment by Terry saying I was "ABUSIVE". I disagree with this as i had seen my previous comments and they seemed more meddling that abusive. Not once did I say anthing vulagar or put anyone down rather just poking fun at Iskalt's Ship and Editing Terry's page but with nothing nasty said to either of them. Conclusion For at least know I'm not banned I'm not going to be editing anyone's pages. If I had seemed to have gone to far please TELL ME AND I'LL STOP. Terry has stated this is "a serious wiki". However everything to me seems competely subjective and can be edited at anyone at anytime. I think what she means is just don't edit people's pages which is something I won't do. Terry had said she had only meant to have banned me for six days but ending up banding me for 60 years because she was on mobile. I don't know how any of that works because I don't have admin powers but in the future PLEASE GIVE ME A WARNING AND A REASON AS TO WHY I AM BANNED FOR X AMOUNT OF TIME. Despite the spelling errors on this I think the message is conveyed well. Category:Blog posts